nice to meet you
by tara hoshiko
Summary: perkenalan adalah awal dari kita—akan, terus, dan selalu bersama. semoga. / namjin / bts fanfic / bxb / dldr


_"Awas!"_

 _Hanya kilatan cahaya yang bisa diingat anak berusia enam tahun tersebut. Sisanya yang ia ketahui adalah jeritan dan darah, serta penglihatannya yang memudar._

 _Mobil yang mereka tumpangi kini hancur._

.

.

.

* * *

 _(perkenalan adalah awal dari kita—akan, terus, dan selalu bersama. semoga.)_

 **nice to meet you**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Aku bertemu dengannya, lima tahun lalu pada pertengahan musim gugur._

.

.

.

* * *

Langkah kaki Seokjin memelan ketika ia menyadari ada seorang nenek berjalan di depannya. Perjalanan ke stasiun membutuhkan waktu tidak sedikit, dan Seokjin sedang berusaha mengejar waktu berhubung langit mulai menggelap. Ia ingin cepat sampai di rumah, tapi nenek di depannya ini berjalan lamban sekali.

Ia bisa saja mendahului sang nenek, tapi itu tak sopan. Lagipula masih ada jadwal kereta selanjutnya, dan mungkin akan lebih sepi karena mayoritas pulang lebih awal di hari Jumat. Memang kebanyakan orang menaiki bus untuk pulang karena biaya yang dikeluarkan akan lebih sedikit, tapi Seokjin lebih nyaman menggunakan kereta.

Akhirnya, saat nenek itu berhenti di sebuah _convience store_ Seokjin langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya ke stasiun.

Kereta selanjutnya akan tiba tiga menit lagi. Seokjin memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat yang lumayan sepi. Sambil menunggu, ia membuka ponselnya dan merenggangkan badan sebentar. Tiga menit berlalu, Seokjin berjalan pelan memasuki gerbong. Sangat beruntung kali ini ia mendapat kereta yang tidak ramai—ia masih bisa mendapat tempat duduk.

"Permisi," seseorang berujar pelan, dan duduk di sampingnya.

Seokjin menoleh sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi.

Lagi-lagi, ia duduk di sebelah orang yang sama. Seokjin dan pemuda di sebelahnya membisu menikmati perjalanan membosankan menuju stasiun berikutnya.

.

.

Seokjin merogoh tasnya untuk mencari kunci. Ia menghela nafas dan masuk, menutup pintu rumah dan berjalan gontai. Rumahnya sepi seperti biasa. Ia masuk untuk mandi dan berganti baju, melepas rasa lelahnya selama sehari ini dan selanjutnya ia pergi ke ruang makan untuk membuka kulkas dan mengambil asal susu kotak disana. Ia duduk dan meminumnya sambil menatap kosong.

Sendirian itu tidak enak, tahu.

Susu yang ia minum habis, Seokjin lekas membuangnya. Ia meninggalkan ruang makan dan pergi ke sebuah ruang kosong dimana sebuah piano menjadi objek utama. Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya, sudah lama ia tidak menginjakkan kaki di ruangan ini. Kira-kira, dua bulan lalu. Adanya rak buku besar di sudut ruangan dan beberapa foto yang dipajang membuat ruangan ini seperti rumah klasik jaman dahulu.

Seokjin kembali menatap sebuah _grand piano_ tua peninggalan kakeknya.

 _Sudah berapa tahun?_

Ia duduk di bangku dan menekan asal tutsnya, menginjak pedal _caleste_ dan memainkan lembut sebuah lagu klasik. Jemarinya dengan lihai menari bergantian di barisan putih hitam.

Seketika dadanya sesak.

Rasa rindu terbayang lagi. Seokjin berhenti, menatap sendu piano tua itu dan meraba leher jenjangnya. Ia membuka mulutnya mencoba mengeluarkan suara—tapi yang keluar hanya hembusan nafas.

 _Andai saja ia kecelakaan itu tak pernah ada._

Dimana ia harus kehilangan suaranya, bahkan mencicit saja tidak bisa. Sungguh menyedihkan.

.

.

[ seoul, 06:00 ]

Masih sepagi ini, Seokjin sudah siap di kursi stasiun. Biasanya ia akan datang lebih lama, mungkin Seokjin ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan memerhatikan stasiun.

"Selamat pagi," sapa sebuah suara yang Seokjin kira asing—suaranya yang asing, wajahnya tidak.

Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Pemuda kemarin.

"Aku sering melihatmu, apakah lebih baik kita berkenalan?"

Sang pemuda mengulurkan tangan, disambut baik oleh Seokjin. "Kim Namjoon," ujarnya.

Seokjin diam, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. Kartu nama yang selalu ia sediakan setiap pergi, ia berikan satu kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu—Kim Namjoon namanya. Namjoon menerimanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kim.. Seokjin?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Oh, salam kenal," ujar Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk—lagi.

Kening Namjoon mengerut. "Kau kenapa?"

Seokjin tersentak. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat _sign_.

 _Aku tunawicara._

Begitu.

Setelah itu, Namjoon diam saja. Mereka menunggu kereta bersama.

"Ayo, keretanya sudah datang,"

* * *

.

.

.

 _Yah, kira-kira seperti itu awal pertemuan kami._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **tbc.**

(a/n) Halo gaes, aza disini. saya balik lagi bawa fanfic gajelas dengan pairing otp saya, namjin! /gak/ saya nemu fanfic ini di notes hp saya udah lama, belum selesai. jadi ya saya coba lanjutin dan kenapa baru prolog doang malah jadi absurd gini coba, wkwk. rencananya saya mau lanjut di sela-sela ujian kenaikan minggu depan (gila ya sekolah saya baru ujian). doakan saya konsisten, saya mau nyoba serius bikin ff mul-chap orz anyway, maaf ya bila tidak fits sama genrenya. maaf ya bila tidak maksimal, saya kebelet publish :")

oh iya, meski telat tapi selamat untuk bangtan yang menang di billboard /0/ dan bagi yang besok berpuasa, selamat menjalankan!

regards, t.h / aza


End file.
